


AC19 Day 3: Flying Free

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2019 [3]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Demon Hunter Maiev, F/M, Fluff, Follow-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: Life goes on but some events can't be forgotten.(Follow up to "The Bird In Cage". It's really better to read it first ^^)
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559185
Kudos: 11





	AC19 Day 3: Flying Free

**Author's Note:**

> Not that much but I felt like I could have concluded "Bird In Cage" a little more than what I gave in the second chapter. So here's a little bit about them after the event of the fic.
> 
> Enjoy !

The sea of demons was blocking his sight and restraining his movements. They weren’t even trying to hurt or kill him. All they had to do was to keep him away long enough until the task was done, and Illidan couldn’t fight it. No matter how hard he was hitting and how desperate he was to take flight, he would always stay in the same place until he hears the scream - her scream - and that the demons would finally break apart, showing him Maiev’s dead body lying on the floor.

Illidan opened back his eyes and took a fast breath as he was gasping for air. The roof above welcomed him as the scream kept echoing through his ears. He sighed out loud and rubbed his face, only to be interrupted when the back of a hand hit him in the face, ending to wake him up completely. He groaned and looked on the side, only to see Maiev tossing and turning once again in her sleep as she couldn’t find a way to sleep easily yet. She was either getting her wings stuck in an uncomfortable position, or the horns weren’t allowing her to move her head, so every night, it was the same. She would move constantly in her sleep, no matter how deep her sleep was, but Illidan couldn’t care less. Feeling her moving against him was actually what was allowing him to fall asleep. At least until he would once again have a nightmare from the day she died.

Gently, he took her wings and folded them on her back and before she could spread them again, he took her in his arms, sticking them between their bodies and he buried his face in her neck, leaving a kiss. He felt her melting in his arms as her frantic movements finally stopped and he saw her smiling. Knowing once more that she was back in his arms, alive and loving him, he let sleep take him once again and brushed away the nightmare.

“Tell me,” she groaned as she stretched, joining him in the morning. “How do you do to sleep so easily when it hurts to be on your wings?”

“I think I got used to it, don’t really remember well,” chuckled Illidan.

“But in the beginning, when you got them?”

“Let’s see, what did I do after I used the Skull…?” began Illidan, looking away as he lost himself in his mind. “Ran away from Malfurion, Tyrande, and you; tried to kill the Lich King; went on an exile to Outland; got captured by you; ran away again; tried to kill Arthas; took over the Black Temple…And even after that, I’m not sure I started to sleep.”

“You can just tell me if you really don’t know,” groaned Maiev as she rubbed her face.

“First, stop fighting your body,” he said as he grabbed her hands to force her to sit next to him.

“Are you implying I regret my choices?” she growled as she turned her face to him. “Because I’m quickly going to make you regret those words.”

If she had accepted to become a Demon Hunter, it was because she knew it was the only way to stay alive and go back to Illidan without fearing that she wouldn’t wake up one morning, but she couldn’t deny it had been a difficult choice to make. As soon as she discovered the existence of the demon hybrid when Illidan transformed himself into one, she hated them with all of her rages and wished them death or imprisonment for life. Things that she both did after the Black Temple. Yet, Illidan came back and she couldn’t hate him as she did and she ended up accepting that she had feelings for him. But becoming a demon hunter wasn’t a step she would have been willing to take until it was a matter of death or life. Exactly what happened. And now, she still had a hard time accepting herself after hating it for so long.

The choice she made just because she wanted her second chance to make it right with Illidan.

“I know you aren’t regretting it,” Illidan whispered, taking her in his arms. “But you really need to accept it. If you feel like it isn’t your body and that it’s foreign to you, it will bother you to the end.”

“I’m trying,” she muttered.

“Let’s go fly somewhere, it might help,” he offered.

She simply nodded as he got up, taking her with him and they left the place. Illidan spread his wings first and hovered above the ground, looking at Maiev who took a deep breath before spreading her wings and joined him at his level. They smiled at each other and finally took off to the sky, staying as close as they could. They flew for a few hours, Illidan showing her tricks that he was proud to be able to do and helped her do some. At some point, he got under her, following her pace and grabbed her face to kiss her, kiss that quickly gave back.

She closed her eyes and regretted it immediately. She felt them looking at her, watching her every movement and even if she was still not seeing them, she knew they were silently telling the same things as always: “Why was she alive and not them?”. She shivered at that thoughts and finally opened her eyes and as expected, the ghosts of her past were around her, questioning why she got a second chance when she gave them none. She wanted to cry but since she lost her eyes, she couldn’t anymore. She wanted to scream but it would be useless. Maiev closed once again her eyes and they were gone.

She opened slowly her eyes and sighed. She had wished that with her transformation she wouldn’t dream of the Twisting Nether anymore but her plea ended in deaf ears as she kept seeing them. No matter what she was doing, those ghosts would come back and haunt her, always with the same question that she couldn’t answer.

She moved a little but quickly, Illidan’s arms around her waist stopped her from going further and she smiled. In the very first days of her return next to him, she had talked to him about those dreams and quickly, he comforted her by explaining to her that it was the same for him. He would also dream of the Twisting Nether and all the mistakes he made in the past, with the ghosts shaming him for their deaths but he also told her that the more time he had spent with her, the less it bothered him and that it should fade after some time. Maiev only hoped he was right.

“I need you more than anything in my life. I want you –”

Turning around in his arms to face him, Maiev began to hum a little song she had in mind as she simply enjoyed being with him, almost wanting to laugh at how difficult it had been for her to accept that she was in love with him.

Everything had changed and it was only for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it !  
> Tomorrow: An AU set in a modern setting and over 5k words !
> 
> See you tomorrow and every day until Christmas with a new fic !
> 
> \----  
> If you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up on Tumblr!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> The_Rose#2429 (My personal one)  
> https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord. Everyone welcome here! (Please tell me if the link doesn't work))
> 
> Later!


End file.
